Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag system for a vehicle, capable of preventing a collision between passengers seated in front and rear seats in the event of vehicle collision.
Description of the Related Art
In addition to technologies regarding driving performance, convenience, and functionality of vehicles, technologies for securing the safety of passengers have also been developed. In particular, airbags from among a variety of safety devices applied to vehicles are applied as the most effective device for protecting impact on passengers.
Particularly, airbags protect drivers and passengers in the event of vehicle collision and each include a crash sensor configured to detect vehicle collision, a controller which operates the airbag based on the result detected by the crash sensor, and an airbag module which operates the airbag in response to signals from the controller. The airbags are classified into a driver airbag, a passenger airbag, a side airbag, a roof airbag, which is also called as a center airbag, etc. according to installation positions or objects to be protected.
The roof airbag includes an inflator mounted to a roof rail, an air cushion connected to the inflator to be inflated by working gas introduced into a diffuser and then discharged therefrom, and a controller configured to operate the inflator based on whether a collision is detected. The roof airbag is deployed between front and rear seats to protect a rear passenger. However, such a roof airbag is problematic in that it is merely deployed regardless of whether passengers are within the vehicle. In addition, since the roof airbag is deployed regardless of the positions of seats, a passenger seated in the front seat may be struck and injured by the deployed roof airbag.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.